Encore et encore
by Papy-1412
Summary: L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro se rend compte qu'il y a une seule chose contre laquelle il ne peut lutter: le temps. Et même son pire cauchemar ne semble rien pouvoir non plus contre celui-ci. OS, Shizaya très sous-entendu.


Salut à tous, me revoilà!

Voici mon premier OS sur le fandom génial qu'est Durarara!. Si c'est du T, c'est simplement parce que Shizuo est la violence incarnée, on l'a tous comprit, et donc que ses pensées sont un peu... gores.  
Le disclaimer appartient à Ryôgo Narita, pour les Light Novel. Et un grand grand merci à ma très chère bêta sasunarufann qui m'a corrigée même si elle ne connaissait pas le fandom! Vénérez-la, sans elle la qualité de mes textes serait bien moins bonne...  
Enfin, c'est très court, assez spécial, un Shizaya si on regarde à la loupe en fermant un oeil. Bref, tout ce que j'aime.  
Si le début vous fait penser à Dexter, c'est normal. J'ai commencé cet OS en voulant en faire un sur cette série géniale, mais ça a viré en Durarara!.

**HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

**Encore et encore**

* * *

Cette fois, c'est la bonne.

C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois. C'est ce que je crois. C'est ce que j'espère. C'est ce pourquoi je continue à me battre, encore et encore. Je me berce d'illusions, j'imagine le meilleur et oublie le pire.

Car ensuite, ça recommencera. Ça doit recommencer. C'est presque une formule scientifique. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut changer, qui peut finir.

Jamais ça ne finira, peu importe combien je souhaite le contraire. Que j'implore un quelconque Dieu n'y changera rien. Tout restera pareil. Tout se répétera.

Encore et encore.

Cet asticot reviendra toujours. Il ne mourra pas, peu importe le nombre de distributeurs, de panneaux de signalisation ou même de voitures que je lui balancerai en pleine gueule. Ce type ne mourra pas. Il vivra. Il survivra. Rien que pour revenir ruiner ma vie. Rien que pour s'amuser de me voir hurler son nom.

Il fait ça parce que ça l'amuse. C'est tout.

Je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre ses raisons. Je le hais tout entier, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Je le déteste tellement que rien que d'entendre son nom me donne envie d'égorger la personne qui l'a prononcé.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Je le hais depuis si longtemps.

Ca ne s'arrêtera jamais. Peu importe les années, cette flamme, cette haine, elle ne s'éteindra pas.

Le jour où ce sera le cas, ce sera quand je l'aurai tué, quand j'aurai enfin entouré sa gorge de mes mains et que j'aurai serré si fort qu'il ne pourra plus respirer. Mais pourtant...

Il ne mourra jamais. Même s'il se faisait écraser par une troupeau d'éléphants survitaminés, même si un avion lui tombait dessus, même s'il se faisait contaminer par la pire des maladies.

Il revivrait. Il reviendrait. Il réussirait à éviter chacun de ces animaux énormes et si lourds. Il ferait en sorte que l'avion ne s'écrase qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Il parviendrait à trouver l'antidote, le vaccin contre ce virus.

Cet asticot, ce sale fouineur, qui ne fait que me chercher depuis que je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois au premier étage du Lycée Raira, il continuera à me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

« Bonjour, Shizu-chan... »entends-je derrière moi, au bout du couloir.

Mes pas se stoppent immédiatement, et une chaleur familière m'envahit. Je me retourne lentement, les yeux presque injectés de sang, et plante mon regard animal dans les pupilles moqueuses qui me fixent. Ma lèvre supérieure se hausse, dégoûtée, et j'exhale, d'un ton affreusement rauque et teinté de mépris :

« Izaya... »

Mes poings se serrent, et j'enlève lentement mes lunettes. Chacune des branches est pliée lentement et je finis par les accrocher à la poche de ma poitrine. Je fais face au brun qui continue de me fixer, immobile, au bout du couloir.

« Tu continueras donc à me poursuivre où que j'aille hein... » persifle-je

Il hausse les sourcils, amusé, et un petit sourire vient étirer une de ses commissures. Il se remet à marcher droit devant lui, s'apprêtant à disparaître dans le couloir à la perpendiculaire du mien.

Seulement, je jette ma canne de toutes mes forces en sa direction, et, tel un javelot, elle vient se planter juste devant lui. Izaya se tourne vers moi, et ricane.

De mon côté, j'arrache déjà la porte d'une des chambres de cet hosto de vieux pour la lui envoyer.

L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, tout comme elle y coule depuis mon enfance. J'ai beau avoir vieilli, m'être affaibli au fil des années, ce pouvoir qui m'a été conféré, cette force surhumaine que me donne l'adrénaline n'a jamais disparu.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 85 balais que je ne suis plus capable de me battre, surtout contre cet asticot à présent tout aussi vieux que moi et bien moins agile qu'avant.

Je vois clairement une petite vieille se mettre à crier depuis la pièce dont j'ai arraché la porte, mais je l'ignore. Seule mon attention est concentrée sur Izaya, qui se tourne vers moi et réajuste sa vieille veste à fourrure.

Je ne vois que ses yeux, ces yeux rouges sang qui brillent de moquerie. Tout ce visage fripé et ces cheveux grisâtres me sont invisibles.

C'est Izaya, pas un fossile. Et moi non plus, je ne suis pas une vieille loque.

Mes pupilles se dilatent, et mes narines frémissent. L'odeur, cette puanteur, est toujours là, mélangée à celle des médicaments et de la mort qui planent dans cette maison de retraite. Malgré les années, l'odeur infecte d'Izaya n'a jamais changé. Elle n'a cessé de me provoquer à la fois des haut-le-cœur et cette force surhumaine qui a autrefois fait de moi l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

Je recule un pied pour prendre mon élan, puis m'élance vers l'ancien informateur de Shinjuku, voulant l'écraser contre le mur blanc cassé. Je veux voir son crâne écrasé, son cerveau tombant en morceaux par terre, son sang teintant le mur si blanc et si propre.

Tout son sang sur le sol. Le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, le tuer.

Il m'évite facilement, et sors son coutelas de sa manche. Il tente de m'atteindre par le flanc, mais je fais un grand mouvement avec mon arme massive pour qu'il s'écarte et ne me poignarde pas en plein estomac.

A cet instant, nous ne sommes plus deux vieux qui se battent au milieu d'un couloir d'une maison de retraite dans la campagne d'Hokkaido. A cet instant, nous avons 23 et 24 ans, nous nous trouvons dans les ruelles d'Ikebukuro.

On entend Simon qui distribue des tracts en vantant les mérites des sushis russes. Il viendra d'ici quelques minutes pour me retenir de tuer cet enfoiré en me rappelant que ''la violence, c'est pas bien'', ''se battre, ça donne faim''.

On entend un hennissement mélangé au son de roues qui crissent sur le sol au loin. Celty doit faire une course. Pour Izaya ? Sûrement la raison de la présence de l'asticot dans Ikebukuro.

On entend le gloussement des filles qui reviennent des cours, peut-être ces lycéennes trop maquillées et vulgaires qui parlent de la dernière fille qu'elles ont harcelé à la sortie des cours.

On entend cette fille et son copain otaku, qui doivent sûrement se trouver dans leur van habituel, et qui parlent des derniers mangas sortis. Peut-être que Kadota se trouve avec eux.

On entend certains membres des Écharpes Jaunes insulter longuement les Dollars, tout en faisant les louanges de leur Général.

On entend la foule constante d'Ikebukuro. Tout ce bruit, toute cette agitation, tout ce foutoir.

Et au milieu, l'asticot. Je tiens un panneau STOP à la main, et Izaya me sourit effrontément.

Et bordel, je me sens vivre.

Quand cette saloperie d'Izaya ne cesse de me provoquer, de me faire rager, et que je m'énerve au point d'oublier où je suis, qui je suis, pourquoi je le hais, je me sens complet. Je sais que c'est ça, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

Cette petite poussée d'adrénaline magique, le Saint-Graal de Shinra, le même sang que celui de Kasuka**,** mon dernier appui**,** c'est la seule chose qui transforme le collecteur de dettes habillé en barman, en Shizuo Heiwajima le monstre d'Ikebukuro.

Et j'aime ces moments autant que je les hais. J'apprécie de me sentir vivre autant que je déteste voir ce sourire en coin si agaçant.

Cette odeur c'est à la fois le symbole de l'horreur, du type le plus détestable qui soit; et celui de la bataille, des lourds battements de cœur dans ma poitrine, de la preuve que je suis vivant, que je suis humain.

Il me semble qu'il me l'a dit une fois. Izaya lui-même m'avait expliqué qu'il aimait les humains, la race humaine avec ses qualités comme ses défauts, ses réactions si _humaines_. Ce taré avait ajouté qu'il trouvait que j'étais le seul différent, car j'étais le seul qu'il détestait profondément.

Le panneau que ma main tient fermement vient fendre l'air et siffle à quelques centimètres du flanc de l'asticot. Je ne prend même pas le temps de m'en contrarier et me jette sur le brun, voulant écraser cette barre de ferraille sur son crâne.

Seulement, une main brune apparait brusquement dans mon champ de vision et pare mon coup.

« Monsieur Heiwajima, calmez-vous je vous en prie ! Et lâchez cette porte ! »

Le temps reprend sa place, je reviens dans cette maison pour vieux croulants où Kasuka m'a envoyé. Ce n'est pas Simon, mais une infirmière qui tente de me calmer et de me faire lâcher la porte que je tiens avec seulement une main.

Le liquide magique qui me permet de tels tours de force disparaît de mes veines, et la douleur se répand en moi. Mon dos me lance, et sans ma canne je ne tiens plus debout, sans mes lunettes je vois flou.

Je ne suis qu'un vieux. Et au loin, Izaya me fixe. Je n'aperçois pas ses rides, je n'aperçois pas son dos courbé ou ses cheveux gris.

Je ne vois que sa déception, identique à la mienne. Il est déçu de ne pas retourner à notre vie de jeunes adultes encore une fois, et de devoir retourner dans sa chambre pour y mourir. Il est déçu que notre joute se soit déjà finie. Il est déçu de n'être qu'un pauvre humain dans les dernières années de sa misérable vie.

Et pourtant, la perspective de le recroiser dans le couloir le lendemain, de détruire à nouveau le bâtiment, de casser encore des portes, me fait du bien. Parce que même si cette odeur m'horripile, je sais ce qu'elle veut dire.

Et quand je la sens, je prie, je prie n'importe quel Dieu de vivre assez longtemps pour que ces instants recommencent, qu'ils ne finissent jamais, que je ne meure pas, pas encore.

Que je vive pour tuer cet enfoiré. Et qu'il survive. Encore et encore.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
